The Sisterhood of the Hoes Over Bros
by xNaleyxBrucasxBaley1212
Summary: They were three girls about to spend their first summer apart. It was the hardest thing they ever had to do but along the way they might realize that it's the best thing they ever did. Think One Tree Hill meets Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.
1. Prolouge

They were three girls about to spend their first summer apart. It was the hardest thing they ever had to do but along the way they might realize that it's the best thing they ever did. Think One Tree Hill meets Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Major HaleyxBrookexPeyton friendship, Naley, Brucas and Jeyton

**Chapter 1- Finding the Pants**

**Brooke's POV**

Essentially they were normal, average, everyday, denim jeans. I mean when you look at them, there's no difference between them and the dozens of jeans lying in my dresser at his very moment. But they weren't normal; they were mysterious and completely magical.

I'd like to think that fate had a hand in what happened to us that summer. That there were stronger forces at hand that knew that everything we had, was about to slip away. These forces sent us a miracle; a pair of pants that fit us all perfectly.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. The real story began 17 years ago when three very hormonal and pregnant women decided to take prenatal aerobics. Apparently that was the "in" thing to do back then. These women were completely different all they had in common was their due dates.

I came first, putting my mother through 9 hours of excruciating labor… at least that's what my mom always says but I still managed to look cute. One rainy day later came Peyton, already brooding and screaming. Three days later came Haley, our baby.

Since the day Haley was born it's always been the three of us taking on the world. Walking down the streets of Tree Hill, most people would laugh at the fact that we were best friends. We were so different.

The shy and beautiful tutor-girl, Haley James.

The tortured and brooding artist, Peyton Sawyer.

And me, Brooke Davis, the feisty and sexy cheerleader.

Apart we were three girls with different goals in life, but together it was as if we were one complete person. We were there for each other when we needed it. It was always give and take; but mostly just give.

Like when Peyton's mom died when we were 12, Haley and I spent 3 days with her, while she cried and sobbed. We were so young, we didn't know how to do anything else but try and comfort her.

Or when Haley was being picked on by some stupid bitch, I started a rumor that she had herpes and Peyton threatened to beat her up.

Or when my parents failed to acknowledge that I existed on another one of my birthdays or holidays. Peyton and Haley always brought sappy movies and ice cream for us to share.

The three of us have been inseparable since birth, never spending more than a day away from each other. This is why this summer was going to be so difficult; for the first time in our lives we were going to be spending three months away from each other.

I guess there comes a point in everyone's life when they realize they have to spend some time apart from the people and place they call home. These magic pants were going to make this separation a lot easier.

* * *

"I hate my life," Haley said as she flopped into the chair next to me. We were all meeting for lunch at the café in town. "I mean seriously, why would my parents choose to send me to my grandparents house over summer break?"

"Come on Haley, we all know how much you love your grandparents," Peyton joked, "Plus, I'd much rather go see my pop and nana, then stay here in Tree Hell."

"Yeah, H. James I'm sure it won't be too bad." I reassured her.

She scoffed, "This coming from the girl who gets to spend her summer in California with the rich and famous."

I rolled my eyes, "Puh-lease, I have to spend my summer with my dad and his new trophy wife. Talk about having an unfair life." He's spent almost 17 years not caring about me, why should he start caring now.

"Okay, let's just stop talking about this for now." Haley suggested, she hated being on the topic of us separating for too long.

After lunch we decided to walk around Tree Hill for a little while.

"Try to remember Haley; you can be klutzy at times. Although we're used to your klutziness, other people won't be." Peyton stated.

"So, don't put yourself in any kind of situation that takes coordination or skill." I laugh.

"Ha ha," Haley deadpanned. "I'm not that big of a-" Her sentence was cut off by her tripping and falling on to the side walk. Peyton and I burst out laughing while Haley glared at us. "Damn my two left feet." She huffed.

"Like we said, don't do anything that takes coordination." Peyton said after she stopped laughing.

As Haley stood up a look of realization came to her face. "This is really happening. In less than 24 hours we're all going to be miles apart."

"Don't get soft on me now Haley, you know if you start to cry we all start blubbering like babies." Peyton looped her arm with Haley's. "Why don't we go to that knew store you were talking about?" Peyton asked trying to get her mind of the subject.

"But it's a thrift store, Tigger has made it clear she would never be caught dead in a store where people have already worn the clothes."

"Well, I guess today I can make an exception." I smiled and looped my arm around Peyton's free one. Haley gave me an understanding smile as we walked towards the store.

"Brookie Cookie, does this dress look okay?" Haley asked me looking questioningly at the dress.

"It looks great Hales, you should wear something like it more often." I reply. I had to admit for something at a thrift store it was pretty nice. Plus Haley never wears dresses. Saying Haley is a prude would be an understatement. The girl barely shows that she has a body under all the clothes she wears.

"Brooke! Catch!" I turn around to see a pair of pants flying at me.

"Jeaze, P. Sawyer, nice warning," I mutter taking the jeans off my head. "Don't you think the rhinestones on the back pocket are a little tacky?"

"I never said you had to try them on, but I'm going to." Peyton said as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"Peyton, what if someone sees." Haley immediately scolded.

She rolled her eyes, "Live a little Hales, if someone sees let'em watch." She grabbed the jeans from my hand and pulled them up her legs.

"Oooh, P. Sawyer you're looking pretty damn hot." I said smacking her ass. Who would have known the brooding goldilocks could pull of the rhinestone look.

"I know," She replied nonchalantly. "It's because I have that supermodel build." She proceeded to walk down the aisle like she was on the cat walk causing me and Haley to crack up.

"Okay miss supermodel, time to come off your high horse." Haley snorted earning a smack from Peyton.

"Well, Miss James why don't you try these on." Peyton said taking them off and throwing them to Haley. "Or are you to afraid to admit that you have a body underneath all those clothes?" She asked pulling up part of Haley's sweater.

Haley swatted her hand away. "You're like the amazon Peyt, if I tried these on there would be like 4 inches left at the bottom."

"That is true, Haley's a shrimp compared to you Peyton. But I don't think it would hurt you to try the pants on Hales." I stepped towards her. "Now are you going to put them on or are we going to have to put them on for you?"

Haley sighed giving in, "Fine, but I'm going into the dressing room."

"You do know that at somepoint in your life you are going to have to undress in front of someone."

"Your gonna have to strip down in front of some frisky boys." Peyton winked at me.

"You both suck," Haley glared coming out of the dressing room. But her glare was matched by two very shocked faces.

"Haley Bob James! Why didn't you tell us you had a body hiding underneath all those clothes?" I asked looking her up and down. These jeans accentuated her hips very nicely and fit her better than her usually baggy pants.

"And how is it possible that they aren't eating your feet?" Peyton pointed out.

"Good question P. Sawyer. I know I said I'd never step foot in used clothes, but I think we should see if I can fit in them too. I mean how cool would that be!" I squealed and shimmied the jeans on.

"Unbelievable." Peyton said when the pants fit me in all the right places.

"Mind boggling." Haley added.

"We are so buying these!" I squealed for the second time. Those were 5 words I never thought I would say while in Gilda's Shoppe. But from the second these pants fit the three of us I knew this place was magic.

* * *

"Brooke why did you insist on us coming here again?" Haley asked while climbing up the ladder. "We haven't been up here in like 4 years."

"Because we've had some magical times up here; this is where the magic happens."

We were currently climbing up onto the roof of the local café. The owner was practically like my second mom and allowed the three of us up here on a regular basis.

"Oh yeah, like the time I slipped down the ladder and broke my arm in three places?" She asked sarcastically. "Or the time the ladder fell down and I was stuck up here for almost four hours before anyone noticed."

"Don't be such a negative Nelly; I seem to remember one Haley James getting her first kiss up here." Peyton gave her a pointed look. "Just try not to fall now or you'll be taking me with you."

"Okay so not everything about this place is so bad."

"To answer your question Haley, I've called you here to celebrate the fact that today we found an answer to our prayers. A pair of pants that make us all look hot. I've been thinking."

"That's something you don't hear every day." Haley remarked.

"And, I thought that this summer we should share the pants." I finished. It's not every day that you find a pair of pants that you're in love with. But to find a pair that fits not only you and your best friends, that's something that never happens. At first glance I thought these jeans were a little bit on the tacky side. I mean really who bedazzles a pair of pants. But at second glance I saw the beauty of the slightly faded blue. They weren't a stiff blue you would see on most new pairs, but a softer more welcoming blue. "Look, fate gave us a sign that it wants us to be together even when we're apart. Why else would these jeans fit all of us?"

"Brookie, did you forget to take your medicine today?" Peyton looked at me like I had three heads.

I simply stuck my tongue out at her and gave Haley a pleading look. "Maybe she's right Peyt, maybe we should share the pants." Tutor-girl simply shrugged. With a little more persuasion Peyton finally gave in.

A few drinks later, the three of us were sitting in a circle around the pants. "Oh, great and powerful ones, we want to thank you for presenting us with a miracle the day before we all depart for different adventures this summer." I prayed throwing my hands up to the sky.

"Someone take the alcohol away from her." Haley giggled grabbing the bottle from Brooke's hand and chugging it. Haley James may be a goody goody but she sure knew how to handle her alcohol, of course it would be hard not to with a friend like me.

"Every sisterhood has rules, we need a set of rules." I said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Haley. She always had the neatest hand writing out of the three of us.

"Here, here." Peyton hiccupped.

"Rule number one," I tapped my chin thinking about it, "We will pass the pants equally among us, each of us gets the pants for a week before passing them on to our next friend."

"You should go first, since you're the farthest away." Haley suggested and Peyton nodded. "Next you can send them to Peyton, who will send them to me."

"Next rule, you can't ever double cuff the pants or tuck your shirt into them," Peyton said pointedly at Haley.

She put her arms up in defense, "You do that one time and nobody ever forgets it."

"It is majorly tacky Hales." I giggle in defense of Peyton and well the fashion police.

"Fine," Haley wrote it down. "But if that's a rule, then there has to be a rule that any removal of the pants must be done by the wearer herself. It can't be done by a boy… or a girl for that matter." Haley laughed referring to the time last year where a boy in their class wrote dyke on Peyton's locker. That rumor spread like wild fire and took a while for Brooke to crush.

"Hardy har har." Peyton glared at Haley who put up her hands innocently. "It's a good thing that rule was directed more towards Brooke."

I feigned shock, "What is that supposed to mean? I am quite the innocent girl."

It was quiet for a few seconds then we all burst out laughing. "Come on, guys it's not like I'm slutting my way around."

"Your right you're actually whoring your way around." Peyton said through a burst of giggles while Haley was rolling around on the floor trying to control her laughter.

"Anyways," I said trying to get back on topic. "We can't wash the pants." That stopped the laughter still being heard.

"Brooke, that's disgusting." Haley scrunched up her nose and gave me a disgusted look.

"If we was the pants, it will totally was the magic away." I said matter-of-factly. "Without the magic they'll just be ordinary jeans."

"You've taken disgusting to a whole new level B. Davis but don't worry I still love you." Peyton gave me a sideways hug. "Throughout the summer we have to contact each other through whatever means possible, even if we're having fun without each other. When we pass the pants on we have to write a letter saying what happened to us while in the pants."

"That's a good one, Peyt." Haley replied scribbling it down on the paper. "When we reunite we will document something significant of our summer on the pants and come back to this very spot to talk about what has happened." Haley wrote down for the 6th rule.

"While wearing the pants, you must never call yourself fat, ugly. ect. If you even think about anything negative, I'll know and you'll get a spanking the next time I see you."

"Kinky," Peyton said suggestively, "Since we can't wash the pants, we also have to keep them as clean as possible, so we can't do anything that would make them dirty… in more ways than one."

"Okay that's enough cracks from you guys," I scoffed. "My ego is seriously wounded by all these rules set deliberately for me."

"Oh Tigger," Haley sighed sympathetically, "You'll get over it." I stuck my tongue out and grabbed the paper from her hands. "Okay, we need two more rules. Oh, I've got one." I smirked and wrote it down.

When Peyton read it, her eyes went wide and she started to crack up. "Brooke, that last part is hilarious."

"I try." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis! I can't believe you." Haley fumed.

"Lighten up Hales, there was no need to use the full name. All I wrote was that the wearer must try something new while in possession of the jeans. Then I added a suggestion for you."

"Well losing my…" Haley dragged on, "Is not something I plan on doing while at a summer camp Brooke, that's just gross."

I put up my hands in defense, "Like I said it was just a suggestion. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." I winked playfully at her.

"I hate that I can't stay mad at you." Haley pouted and crossed her arms like a five year old.

"Lose the pout Hales, no guys going to give you action with it on your face." Peyton said earning a high five from me.

"Whatever," Haley huffed. "For the next rule I was thinking; Pants= love. Love your friends and love yourself."

"Wonderfully put Hales." I wrote down the last rule and looked at my two best friends, the crash of the summer finally occurring to me. So I stuck out my fist and said the three words that described our friendship for years.

"Hoes over Bros." Peyton and Haley smiled and knocked their fists against mine and repeated, "Hoes over Bros."

* * *

_The Rules of the Travelling Pants:_

_1. We will pass the pants equally among us, each of us gets the pants for a week before passing them on to our next friend._

_2. You must never double cuff the pants or tuck your shirt into the pants. It is beyond tacky._

_3. The removal of the pants can only be done by the wearer herself. They can't be taken of by anyone else… either male or female. _

_4. We can't wash the pants. Ever. _

_5. Throughout the summer, we must communicate with each other through whatever means necessary, even if we're having fun without our friends. _

_6._ _When we reunite we will document something significant of our summer on the pants and come back to Gilda's café and talk about our summers. _

_7. While in the pants you can't think you look anything less than beautiful. Because you are beautiful no matter what. _

_8. We must keep the pants as clean as possible, so we can't do anything dirty (in more sense than one) while in the pants. _

_9. While is possession of the jeans the wearer must try something new. (for one Haley James you might want to lose your V card ;) _

_10. Remember: Pants=love; love your friends and love yourself._

* * *

_So, I started a story like this a few years back and I decided to look at it and revise it into something I would be more proud of. I've always liked the idea of crossing over the sisterhood series with one tree hill, mostly because they are two of my favorite things. So I hope you read and enjoy this story. _

_But on another note, I am so so so sorry for not updating any of my stories for those of you who read them. I should be updating all of them soon. I really have no excuse other that a busy schedual and lack of time and inspiration but I promise to be back and to post more frequently, even if that's only once a week. _

_I added a few changes to the story, because of a comment about Typokweens version. And I didn't want anyone to think that I was plagarizing her, because I honestly love her story and I wouldn't want to plagarize from it. I have my own ideas of how I want the story to unwind, but I changed Haley's location to her grandparents house, because I felt that our locations were similar. I promise that anything that's in this story came from my own head. :)_

_On a better note read, review, favorite, review haha. Reviews give me the power to keep writing because I know someone's interested in the story. _


	2. Haley's in Virginia, Emphasis on Virgin

_Hey guys, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or even read the last chapter of this story. I was not expecting that at all. So thank you. _

_I just wanted to let you know that I've made some changes in the story because there is another amazing story by typokween with this idea and I don't want anyone to think that I'm stealing her ideas because all my stories come from my own head. So that's just a heads up. But I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Haley's POV

"Haleyyyy-Bob!" My mother called in a sing song voice. Well it's way too early to hear that.

"What mother?"

"Are you all packed?" My mother appeared at my door frame. Did she not know me? Of course I'm packed; I've been packed for three days now.

"I've been all packed up for a while now, mom." Packing early prevents chaos and lord knows I hate chaos.

"Really?" She smirked. "Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" She walked around looking at my stuff.

"What are you getting at mom?" I ask annoyed. Its way too early in the morning to play guessing games with her.

"Well, I just thought you'd want to take Mr. Waffles with you to Grammie and Pop's." She replied sticking out the tattered teddy bear. Dang, how could I forget about Mr. Waffles. He was like my third best friend, I told him everything. But now you're probably thinking I'm this huge wuss for not being able to sleep without him, but I'm not. Really.

"Please, I'm 17 I don't need to bring some stupid old teddy bear with me to the grandparents." I say cooly.

My mom gave me a knowing look, "Okay, then I guess I'll just throw him away."

"No!" I scream "I mean, if you're just going to throw him away, I guess I'll keep him." I grab him from my mother's arms and put him on one of my suitcases.

"Whatever you say Haley-Bob," She laughed. "Now get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes."

I audibly sigh. "Haley, hun, you're going to have fun this summer. I promise." She gave me a comforting smile. Too bad that smile didn't make me feel comforted at all.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one being torn away from your best friends." I cry.

"I know that it's going to be hard for you guys to separate, but that doesn't mean you won't have fun. You haven't seen your grandparents in yeas, plus Bevin's going to be there." Oh, and added bonus.

"That makes this summer so much better, thanks for reminding me." I groan. My cousin Bevin is your typical dumb blonde. The last time I saw her, I tricked her into believing that you can get chicken pox by eating chicken nuggets.

"She's not that bad, maybe you should give her a second chance to change your mind."

I roll my eyes, I've known her my whole life, and she's always going to be a dumb blonde. But, I guess I'll make my mother happy. "Sure, I'll try to give her a second chance."

"Good, now bring the bags downstairs, dad's loading up the RV."

You see, while I'm in Boresville, Virginia, my parents are travelling the country in an RV, visiting my 6 siblings along the way. Yeap, you heard right, my parents have 7 kids; they didn't know when to stop. When they told me they were going on this road trip I thought I would've been going too but my parents didn't want to "cramp my style" or so they put it.

"Haley-Bob, you have some visitors!" My dad yelled from the drive way.

"Hey Hales, where's the rest of your stuff?" Brooke asked looking around at my bags.

"Brooke, this is all my stuff."

Her mouth dropped, always a good thing to surprise Brooke. "What do you mean this is all of your stuff!" Her eyes looked like they were literally going to fall out of her head.

"Not everyone needs 11 bags to survive a summer B. Davis." Peyton shoved her gently.

"Normal people need at least 5 bags, if they're going away for the whole summer Peyton. They need one for pants, shorts, thongs, and skirts; another for bras, tops, and dresses; then there's the essential shoe suitcase; one that carries your make-up and other things that make you beautiful; and of course one that holds all you accessories." Brooke replied going through her logic of over packing.

"I'm sorry I'm not a pack mule like you, Brooke." I cracked and Peyton burst out laughing.

"Haven't I taught you two anything in our 17 years of friendship?" She sighed dramatically putting her hand to her head.

"Apparently your wisdom is lost on us, oh great one." Peyton replied sarcastically pretending to bow down to Brooke.

Brooke pouted and crossed her arms, "You guys are mean."

"Only to you Brooke." I wrapped my arm around her and we all started laughing.

"Haley Bob, wrap it up, we have to get the show on the road." My mom called from inside the RV.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I refused to break. "I guess this is it."

"Tutor girl don't start the water works now. If you start crying, I'm going to start and I'll have to slap you for ruining my make up." Brooke pleaded trying to hide her tears as well.

"Group hug?" Peyton inquired with her arms open wide. I look at Brooke and we both attack the curly blonde.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I sniffle with my arms still around them. This is the hardest thing I've had to do since… well forever.

"We'll miss you too Hales." Peyton nodded her head. "Promise you'll raise a little Hell while you're in Sucksville?"

"Don't worry P. Sawyer I'll smile for my mug shot." I wink mischievously.

"Woah, woah, woah, H. James, don't even think about getting arrested. I want to be there the first time you are." Brooke commanded. "I'll be the one telling the cops, "She's always been such a good girl. I don't know what went wrong."" She said as she fake dabbed her eyes and put her hand over her heart.

"Please, you'll be the reason she's in jail." Peyton snorts earning a death glare from Brooke. "Oh, you know it's true."

My dad honks the horn of the RV giving me a warning signal. "Gah, you two behave and remember the rules, especially number 3." I glance at Brooke who gives me one of her dimple smirks.

"When you meet a hunka-hunka-burning love in Virginia then it will be my turn to say watch out for rule number 3, it's gonna bite you in the ass." She says pointing at me.

"You seem to have forgotten _Virgin_ia, has a key word in the name." Peyton points out. "I think that state was made especially for Hales." Peyton taunts me kiddingly but I can detect a hint of truth in her voice.

I flip her my favorite finger and she mocks hurt. "Why I never."

"I guess I should go." I bite my lip and play with my hands. "I'll call you guys as soon as I get to Virginia. Well I'll call Peyton, because you skanky ass will be on a plane to Bellaire."

Brooke gasps, "I am not a skank, I prefer the term slut. But I'll call you geeky butt when I get to my dad's house."

"You better." I say as I walk towards the RV. Before I step in I give them I quick smile and wave. This is it Haley James. This is it.

* * *

"Haley Bob!" My nana said as pulled me in for a bone crushing hug. Jease I don't know what she's eating but I have got to start eating it too.

"Hi nana." I give her a smile as she takes a step back. "Ah let me get a good look at you." I turn around slowly doing my best model pose along the way.

"You're too thin, but you're beautiful none the less." She pulled me in for another hug. It's barely 5 minutes into my visit and I've already been hugged twice. "I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you to nana."

"Okay, well you can get settled. I made your favorite for dinner tonight." She smiled knowingly.

I smiled back, "Nan, it's my first day here and you're already spoiling me."

"Just making you feel more at home Haley bub, plus I do make a great homemade Mac and Cheese." And that she did. Mac and Cheese has been my favorite food since I was five, which probably explains a lot. I could never get sick of the gooey cheese and yummy macaroni.

I walk down the hallway and see a bunch of pictures of the family. I particularly look at the wedding picture of my grandparents. They've been married for almost 50 years; actually their 50th wedding anniversary was at the end of the summer. This picture shows the love that they felt back then and you can still see it now. My grandparents make me believe that love is out there, you just have to look for it.

"Oh my gosh, Haley!" I hear someone shout and turn around to see a blonde throwing herself at me. "I've missed you cousin!"

"Hey Bevin, I've missed you too." I mumble through the hug.

"I'm so happy you're here! I have to show you around. It's a really nice town with really great people. Oh, you can meet my boyfriend, Sam. He's really super cute and nice and we have the most amazing s-" Okay eww. Double eww.

"Woah, Bevin. I don't need to know everything about you." I cut her off. At least I know rambling runs in the family.

"Right, sorry, I tend to ramble when I get excited." Bevin smiled. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too." I force a smile. "But I have to make a quick phone call so I'll be right back."

"Hey, you've reached Peyton. Congratulations." _Beep._

"Ah, P. Sawyer why aren't you answering your phone? I need to talk to you right now. I've only been here for a half hour and I'm already miserable. I need your super bubbly personality to cheer me up." I tease her. "Well, since you're not here to save me I guess I have to get a tour of the town from Bevin. Your attitude I can handle… hers… not so much. I talked to her once and I already got to hear about her sex life. Eww, just saying that makes me cringe. Well I guess I'll go, please, call me when you get this. Love you." I hang up and sigh; so much for talking to my friends I guess I can give Bevin a try.

* * *

"Well, that's pretty much the town." Bevin finished. We've been walking around the town for about an hour and I have to admit it kind of reminds me of Tree Hill. Kind of.

"It's a pretty nice town." I shrug. "So where was Pops when I got in today?"

"Where else would he be on a Tuesday night?" She replies matter-of-factly.

"But schools over, shouldn't the basketball season be over too?" I could be wrong, maybe there's a summer season going on.

She giggled, "Haley, the basketball season is never over for Pops."

"Well take me too him, it's time for him to see his favorite granddaughter." I wink jokingly at Bevin.

She looked at me confused, "But he sees me every day." She says completely serious.

"Just bring me to see him Bev." I mutter.

We walked to the local high school, more specifically the high school gym. This is the place my Pop spends more than half his time. I smile when I see him yelling at his team to pick it up. "Same old pops."

"Hey Whitey, looks like your team needs a lot of help." I say and see him grin.

"Well Haley bub, why don't you show them how to do it?" He gives me a sly smile.

"Maybe I will." I lie. There's no way in h-e-double hockey sticks I'd embarrass myself in front of a bunch of hot guys. Well I wouldn't intentionally embarrass myself anyways.

"Sam, get back on the court!" Whitey yells and I look to see Bevin practically eating the guys face. I scowl, "Well I'm officially scarred for life."

"Bevin what have I told you about doing that." Whitey frowns and gives her a disapproving look. Well he obviously doesn't know what they've been doing behind closed doors.

Bevin looked at him innocently, "I'm sorry Pops, it won't happen again." I catch Pops rolling his eyes and laugh. He's always been overprotective but he's always been my favorite grandparent. When I was colic as a baby he was the only one that could get me to stop crying. Pops is pretty much the only reason why I didn't mind coming here.

As I caught up with my pops I noticed a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking at me curiously. And boy were those eyes beautiful. Gah, I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. I met his gaze and he immediately whipped his head back as if he had gotten caught stealing the cookies from the cookie jar.

When practice was close to the end, Bevin practically dragged me outside so we could wait for her boyfriend.

"So Haley, how have you been since I last saw you? Do you have a boyfriend? What's he like? Are you still friends with Peyton and Brooke?" She asked a million questions in less than 15 seconds.

"You've got quite the motor mouth there Bev, mind taking it down a notch."

"Right sorry, but you haven't answered my questions." She stared at me intently.

"I've been okay, I don't have a boyfriend, and yes Brooke and Peyton are still my best friends." I reply slightly annoyed by how interested Bevin is of me.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oh my gosh! I'm totally going to find you a boyfriend. What kind of look are you into? I picture you as being a bad boy kind of girl…" She went on. I thought I rambled a lot, but it looks like Bevin may be the queen of rambling.

"I don't really want a bo-" I was broken off my Bevin letting out an ear piercing squeal.

"Baby!" She jumped into her boyfriends arms. "I want you to me someone." She dragged him to me. "This is Haley, my** BEAUTIFUL** and **COMPLETELY SINGLE** cousin." She said loud enough for the other players to hear.

"That was really subtle Bev." I harshly whisper at her.

"Just getting the word out cousin." She smirked at me then started sucking face with Sam.

"Awkward." I whisper and walk back into the gym. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll catch my Pops and we can walk home together because there is no way I'm walking home with Bevin and her boyfriend. I look around trying to find him, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Damn it." I mutter. Hopefully he's just in his office. I decide to wait in the gym because it's better being alone in here then being out there with Malibu Barbie and Ken. I spot a basketball and pick it up.

"Might as well put this to use." I start dribbling the ball to the half court then to the three point line and took the shot. "Oh yeah nothing but net!" I yell excitedly. As I went to get the ball I heard someone clapping and turned around embarrassed.

"That was pretty good, do you play?" Cerulean eyes guy asked walking towards me. I only got a few small looks at him while he was at practice, but lord, this boy was **HAWT**. Brooke would be jealous of this gigantic piece of eye candy. But I try to let my thoughts disappear.

"Nah, that was just a lucky shot." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly praying he would drop the subject.

"Really?" he asked amused. "That seemed like a pretty skilled shot for beginner's luck."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just a lucky person." I grab the basketball and place it on my hip.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that right?" he smirked and grabbed the ball and made a shot.

"Okay so I may know a thing or two about the game." I bite my lip. "It's hard not to when your grandfather's a coach of a basketball team and 2 of your brothers played.

"So your Whitey's second granddaughter?" He looked me over and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Haley, what are you still doing here?" Pops saves the day. Hallelujah.

"I was just waiting for you; I was thinking we could walk home together." I smile.

"Sounds good." He looked between me and the guy next to me. "See you at tomorrow Nathan."

He nods, "Sounds good coach. It was nice meeting you Haley." He glances at me before exiting the gym. I don't know why but I can't help but find this boy super attractive.

"So, you ready to go Pops?"

* * *

"So you're safe and sound in California Brooke?" I asked.

"I'm all set, H. James, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm just waiting for my dad to come pick me up from the airport."

"Why isn't he already there?" I asked confused.

"Apparently his meeting ran late so he couldn't leave on time." I hear her sigh and frown.

"I'm sorry Cookie, hopefully he'll be there soon." I try to cheer her up. "But, I have to go Grammies calling me for dinner. I'll text you later okay? Oh, and can you try to call Peyton she didn't answer my phone call earlier."

"Okay and will do, I'm missing my P. Sawyer time already. Love you Hales."

"Love you too, Tigger."

* * *

_So there's the second chapter told by the amazing Haley James. I hope this didn't disappoint you guys but when I saw I had 11 comments on the first chapter alone I got so excited and wanted to give this to you as soon as possible. 11 comments might not seem like a lot but each comment means so much to me, so once again thank you. _

_If you want the third chapter just as quickly as this one, i suggest you keep reading, commenting, and favoriting. _

_Just a side not I've also been working on some of my other stories, so if you havent read them you should check them out, but either way stay tuned :)_


End file.
